Certain prior rotary cutting machines have an upper cutting roll with circumferentially-spaced radial cutting blades engaging a lower anvil roll with a smooth cylindrical surface. The web of printed paper from a printing press is fed by feed rollers between these cutting rolls to be cut into pages. This construction requires the rotary cutting machine to be shut down during the adjustment of the cutting blades from one cutting location to another to adapt it to the cutting of different sizes of pages for different jobs. Such "down time" necessitates the costly idleness of eight press men, for example, as well as delay time in turning and producing one job to producing another job of different sheet or page dimensions.